


Sweet binnie

by hugbinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugbinnie/pseuds/hugbinnie
Summary: Minho and Changbin have been best Friends for a long time, but suddenly everything changes between the two.





	Sweet binnie

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone enjoys minbin together as much as I do. (:

A Friday like every other was it. The day Minho would finally try asking Changbin out. He has been in love with him for around 3 years now. They have been friends since forever which makes this situation not really easy what if Changbin suddenly starts hating his Best friend ? Minho isn't even sure if Changbin is gay or at least bi, but he is indeed sure Changbin doesn't have anything against people from the lgbt+ community at least. 

Near the evening the older boy knocks on his friend's door. Changbin opened the door quickly and let him in closing the door behind him. They shortly decided to just watch a movie together and then see what else they both could do. Not even ten minutes in Minho stood up to get himself something to drink . He enters the Kitchen get's himself a glass of Apple juice and looks out of the Window in the Kitchen.

It's dark outside and he watches as the snow falls down on the ground, looking beautiful in the light of the street lights. Minho starts getting panicked again. Was today really the right day to confess to his best friend ? But otherwise he should do it today before he waits to long and Changbin ends up being taking before minho could even confess his feelings for him. 

All of a sudden his Friend enters the Kitchen as well and he asks him if he is alright cause he has been gone for awhile already. Minho just nods and get's back in the living room to watch the movie till it ends. Turns out the movie was boring and totally uninteresting, but minho shouldn't be complaining cause at least he was watching the movie with Changbin. The younger of the two suddenly looks over to him " Minhooooo?" He asks extra cutly.

"What do you want from me Binnie ?" Asked he rolling his eyes already thinking he probably wants to do something minho wouldn't exactly like. Changbin began explaining how much he loves the snow and that he would love to get outside and perhaps play outside in the snow with the older together of course. Minho began whining, acting like he was the younger one between the two. "It's way to cold outside." was his only answer and he thought Changbin would just give up and not ask him again.

Of course was Minho thinking wrong cause not even 2 seconds later took his best friend his hand and just dragged him out of the House and it all happened so fast he didn't even had a jacket on, but so didn't changbin."I know and understand how much you love being outside while it snows but binnie it's really cold and you didn't even get us jacket's." Minho clearly was angry and about to turn back and get back in the house but suddenly he felt cold snow hitting his neck . So the younger apparently didn't listen or just didn't care.

All he could hear was Changbin laughing cutly as he ran away, clearly being afraid of what minho would do now. Minho just sighs as begins running after the other boy. A few minutes later he finally cought him. He then grabed his hand and didn't let go of it. With his free hand he grabbed some snow and then immediately threw it in Changbin's face.That exact second he let go of his hand and began to run towards the house again.

Sadly he isn't a fast runner which is why Changbin caught him quick and just threw him into a little mountain of snow, letting himself fall down directly on Minho. After getting over the pain he looked up to his best Friend who just smiled sweetly at him , and espite lying in cold snow he found himself smiling too. Changbin began caressing his cheek, all while looking at minho like he was his whole world, or maybe it was just Minho imagining things.

Changbin's face got closer and closer to his and Minho was kind of panicking but he just couldn't move away. Not that he wanted to now anyway, then his best Friend suddenly kissed him . He was shook but kissed him back not long after. The kiss was sweet, simple and short, but still perfect anyway. They took a break to breath ,changbin then smiled at him once again like so often the past last ten minutes while still lying in the snow together.

"You know that you're really cute when your flustered even though you are the older one of us to?" His friend giggled and Minbo didn't exactly understand what is going on right now . Changbin then stood up and held his hand out for Minho which he of course took and then they just got back to the house and the older was so confused what the hell is going on right now ?

His Best friend said for him to just sit on the couch and stay there which he did. Shortly after changbin came back a blanket in his hands. He then set himself next to minho and trew the Blanket over him. "Minho you need to get warm again so I got you this blanket." There was short silence for he continued " But you need to cuddle Binnie cause I'm cold too." Nothing better than that was what he thought as he got the blanket over his friend as well and they gor closer to each other und started cuddling.

"Binnie ?" Minho asked and his friend looked at him asking what he wants. He took a long breath and got closer to Changbin's ear whispering "I'm so in love with you." 

"So Chan was indeed right." What kind of answer was that ? But before he could ask what he meant Changbin just kissed him once again. As they let go of each other Binnie smiled at him. " I love you too Minho." Minho was now the one smiling kissing him once again . " That makes us boyfriends now I don't accept no as an answer" was all that Changbin said and then they both just laughed and started cuddling again.

Now as boyfriends of course. Minho could never say no to Changbin. 


End file.
